


我愿回忆那旧爱的时代

by Fanhua_Flora



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhua_Flora/pseuds/Fanhua_Flora
Summary: 该隐杀了亚伯，只是因为这份爱太早、太浓烈，它本不该诞生于这片稚嫩的土地上。
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)





	我愿回忆那旧爱的时代

**Author's Note:**

> *一切设定基于scp基金会的相关创作及圣经原典，cp配对为scp-073×scp-076-2。  
> *纯骨科，且有些许不太正确的见解。

他说哥哥，我们好狼狈。  
亚伯的手抚上兄长的面颊，那双手温热，脏兮兮，指缝里残留着湿软的泥巴。他们在溪流旁洗手，打闹；然后浮潜在半透明的水中，做爱。

亚伯很可爱，该隐是这么想的。世界上没有更多的人能让他欣赏，唯有手足，血亲，他的胞弟，永远陪伴身侧，因为他们无法分开。他们的父母从伊甸出逃，带着惊慌失措的羞耻心和水果。有一日，那人和他妻子夏娃同房，夏娃就怀孕，生了该隐，便说：“耶和华使我得了一个男子。”后来，又生了该隐的兄弟亚伯。*性交，同房，交媾，他们从同一个狭窄的甬道中诞生。人的体温是暖的，两人交融使得一切密闭的空间充满暧昧的余温。父母同房何其圣洁迂腐，仅是一具肉身多出来的部分弥补另一具肉身撕裂的缺口，例行公事的繁衍。没有任何爱语，惟有体温足够让兄弟俩透过门缝寻找到那具象化的关系。这并非人萌发出的亲昵感和爱意，而是契约，是不幸，来自父亲的一根肋骨。从你骨肉中生，便是天赐的温顺。  
该隐觉得亚伯和母亲是相似的，长发和固态的温和；你的媚态是处女的风情，你的声音来自一个英俊的男人。*该隐看着亚伯降生，从皮肤发皱的小婴孩长成为体态曼妙的少年，他们共享同一个令人脸红心跳的细缝，相顾无言跃跃欲试。第一次和弟弟做爱是在田野上，呱噪的乌鸦敲击该隐脆弱的鼓膜。很快他就知道为什么会这样了，楚楚可怜的鹿尸，腐臭味儿熏得他的漂亮弟弟眉头紧皱。内脏里的食物发酵，在烈日的摧残下雌鹿的肚子肆无忌惮地鼓胀。这让该隐想起夏娃高高翘起的腹部，那里曾经孕育了亚伯，当然也有他自己。  
亚伯，世界上再没有比我们更亲密的了，我们是天地间唯一的手足。他弟弟笑着说是的，没错，我爱你。  
我爱你，我也爱你。你说我们的父母懂不懂这是什么感觉？亚伯咯咯地笑，刚抽条的细嫩胳膊环住该隐的脖颈。他对着弟弟的下身左看右看，手指触摸囊袋下方一块凸起的软肉。亚伯没有母亲有的那个东西，可他们明明长得那么像啊。  
怎么办，哥哥？亚伯歪头，他还没有足够大，他不知道他们在干什么。该隐拍拍他的脑袋安抚他，可是亚伯说他还想要试试。他掀起被污泥染黄的衣摆，掰开腿间的嫩肉。老实说感觉并不是太好，他们第一次用那个地方做其他事情。该隐渐渐觉得这令人羞耻的地方充血挺立，他在弟弟被磨红的腿根上泄了出来。两个孩子面面相觑——我们的衣服脏了。  
日暮时夏娃才找到她的两个晚归的孩子，赤身裸体，衣服乱七八糟地在死水潭中浮沉。哎呀，你们——兴许是想起来那口禁果，她说：  
——你们两个不知羞的孩子。

快感一发不可收拾，劳动的间隙他们也会肌肤亲昵。第二次交媾是在水中，各种意义上他们真正容纳了对方。那时候亚伯的头发还没有那么长，垂落在该隐的肩颈挠得人心痒。亚伯礼貌地请求胞弟敞开双腿，那处更隐秘的穴口似乎能够代替男性无法拥有的器官。亚伯羞红了耳尖，不自在地咬牙，幸好河流能软化一切不愉快——鱼水之欢实在是忘我，就连滴落的血液都被稀释到忽略不计。它冲走不敬，冲走有可能留下的每一寸肮脏的痕迹。  
这算是我们出生前的事了，一切结束后他用衣服为亚伯擦头发。他们曾在不同的时期分享同种液体，羊水，奶水；可只有这一刻，水引领他们相连，拉扯他们找到彼此。你们两个不知羞的孩子！他们曾试图找到藏身之处，但目之所及只有旷野。狂风和麦田飞鸦，他们伏在麦秆中做爱，头发里掺满了落穗。  
这便是他们父母不及的恋情，漫长又弥足珍贵。

后人说陈年旧事可以被埋葬，而他终于明白这是错的，因为往事如恶尸——它终会自行爬上来。*  
该隐的弟弟是最忠实的信徒，全身心地敬畏和爱。年少时不明了的性别随着岁月剥落，亚伯高大、俊美，黑瀑如云，锋利的蓟草把他磨得硬朗。某次他们躺在草丛里，双足交叠，亚伯说我们都有原罪。然后呢？一辈子赎罪，最后得神悦纳？该隐并非忠于信仰，年龄助长了他的自私。是，亚伯仰起头，棕黑色的浓密睫毛在阳光下看不真切。我们是在罪孽里生的……*亚伯气若游丝，仿佛下一秒就要死了。连晴朗的天都是无可承受的罪过，因为该隐的弟弟在和煦的下午美得几近透明。他本该只有眼睛是通透的，此时此刻，银汞如潮水蔓延，抛下星星点点的渍痕。  
亚伯越来越像他们的父亲了。  
为主的一颦一笑而惊呼，或雀跃。亚伯拥着羔羊，毫无保留地奉上。羊的下水腥臭肮脏，外貌雪白纯洁。亚伯在性事上逐渐掌握主导权，跨坐在该隐身上律动，水是冰的，他的头发凝结成深黑的水藻月轮。  
亚伯是主喜欢的孩子。该隐想，他会变得更成熟，娶某个妹妹，然后机械性地生子。他会子孙满堂，安详度过这一生。可在这之中有没有什么是值得忘却的？亚伯还记得他们在门缝间窥探到的性爱余温吗？只是钥匙嵌入锁孔，多余的填补空缺的；没有这人世间第一句脱口而出的“我爱你”。  
该隐会嫉妒，嫉妒主能肆意得人敬爱；嫉妒亚伯，嫉妒他血浓于水的胞弟温和谦逊，嫉妒他恒久又易逝的美丽。我要腌渍他的躯体，用蜜蜡保存他的四肢，还有被风梳洗得轻柔的长发和顶托着它们的古铜色头颅。这份美应当永存，亦或是消失得无影无踪。

那天他们漫步于田间，像普通的兄弟一样。夜幕蚕食天际是这么快，亚伯扭头吻住他的兄长，和冰冷的蛇不同，人类的体内永远蕴藏着炽热的血浆。他们相拥而泣，似要完成世界坍塌前的终末仪式。  
这人间我最为爱你。  
他刺向亚伯，用那把亲手打磨的石刀，血液四溅。该隐看见亚伯银灰色的眼球骤然收缩，瞳孔涣散。那是他吻过千千万万遍的宝石，此时此刻破碎，同因为生理疼痛而痉挛抽搐的胞弟的肢体交相辉映，一点儿也不美。亚伯的眼说哥哥我好狼狈，血也如同羊脂黏在手上无法摆脱。你洗不掉了，哥哥。腥味从亚伯胸口的窟窿里洄洄流出，浇灌每一寸该隐悉心爱护的麦苗，它们将硕果累累，因为亚伯的悲怨而额外甜蜜。

亚伯死得很轻柔，轻柔得像奶油似的。*

是亚伯的死换来该隐的永生。既然任由后人评说的故事不会多么明媚，善恶的边界又怎能随意区分呢？他让亚伯流干了血，可那是因为他实在太爱他，这份爱却被曲解为暴行。该隐是恶人之始，蔑视不必存在的道德，夺命奔逃，他让一切生机勃勃的土地重归死寂。八面玲珑世故圆滑，他的代名词有很多，被遗落又被忆起。  
颠沛流离，除亡故的胞弟的眼瞳外再也无他足以栖息的容身处。人类不死，他便掩藏在人群中，留下灼烧生灵的一串脚印。直到他被捕捉被囚禁，那个哀怨的美丽身影随之卷土重来，周身遍布地狱的抓痕。击碎他脑海中千百年前的迷梦。  
便是如此，该隐现在明白了，他无须去恳求scp-076-2的谅解，一个条目、一串字符的谅解。他仍是不死的躯壳，可亚伯已非亚伯。田间的旧草和黏腻的羊毛脂早已被时间湮灭，像光，和肌肤相亲时柔嫩的吐息。亚伯会把鼻子埋在小羊羔细软的雏绒上，吻自己的兄长，身躯融进泥土和水藻。吻好漫长，永恒的乱伦之吻。  
正因如此，scp-076-2永远无法成为亚伯，成为攀附在他肉体上的春光。他不是亚伯，是亚伯的死，是亚伯可怜的复仇的精魂。一旦仇怨得报他便魂飞魄散，他的爱和恨皆为激烈的洪流。他爱死该隐了，爱他洒落在草叶间的每一寸抚摸；他又恨死该隐，恨到血流干了渗进他们交媾后乱七八糟的土地。死的魂灵始终叩响在该隐的耳边，重返人间，无声地哀嚎，支撑他活着的他永远都杀不死。

是亚伯。  
他从深海中走出，欺骗与峭岸，拧干了发梢的水痕，而后聚焦。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *创世记 4:1-24  
> *来自诗人Nedim  
> *捏他《追风筝的人》  
> *诗篇 51:5  
> *捏他《宠儿》


End file.
